


The more i know the more i love you.

by willowmellontree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Draco/Harry - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, No Spoilers, Room of Requirement, You need to read the books.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Harry Potter has decided to make friends with all the houses even the only Slytherin that has come back (Draco Malfoy). They play a getting to know you game and Harry finds he wants to make new best friends. Maybe even more.





	1. Start of a new life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction.  
> DISCLAIMER  
> I DONT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS INSIDE THIS STORY, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.  
> Thanks to meadowmyangel1 for being my Beta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry started his eighth year and invited all his friends to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.

Harry Potter was starting his eighth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He hadn't been there the previous year, because of the second wizarding war he went back to take his newts (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Levels) with Ron, Hermione and a few others.</p>

Harry decided to invite all the eight years to a party in the room of requirement, so they could get into house unity. He even invited the Slytherins, ok the only Slytherin was Draco Malfoy as all his friends either moved school or just didn't want to come back to school.</p>

Harry sent out invitations:

 

TO THE PEOPLE OF EIGHTH YEAR<

COME TO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT AT 8:00 PM TO HAVE A HOUSE UNITY AND A GAME OF HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW ME.

SEE YOU THERE

HARRY POTTER

 

Harry looked at his list of names as he wrote and ticked them off one by one.

 

HERMIONE GRANGER

RON WEASLY

DRACO MALFOY

PARVATI AND PADMA PATIL

HANNAH ABBOTT

JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY

 

Originally he had given it to 25 people.

Harry go few replies. Hermione did an essay reply and Malfoy did a one worded reply saying only "Sure".


	2. Instructions are given.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives and Hermione explains the game. Some secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter two.

Harry was the first one there, he made the space into a circular room with a dozen of red silver and brown sofas. Set around in a circle with a coffee table in the middle. On top was the deck of cards and with six mugs of hot chocolate. 

 

One side there was the door, on the other side, there was a roaring fire smelling sweet of sugar. A curvy dinner table was there too next to a fridge an oven and a cupboard full of treats and food. The other wall was obscured with a mirror and all the different colours of all the houses mixed together. 

 

Ron and Hermione were there first and they really loved the setout and chose a small red sofa and sat together. They looked around nodding in appreciation. Ron had to force Hermione into coming as she had a lot of homework.

 

Next to arrive was the two Hufflepuff's 

"I'm afraid the Patil twins can't make it as they are busy with homework that needs to be handed in first thing tomorrow." Said, Hannah Abbot 

Suddenly the door opened. Draco Malfoy walked in looking glum and sat down away from everyone as by the time he arrived everyone had been seated. 

 

Hermione stood up and spoke.

"I'm glad you could come, I'm going to explain how to play this game. We take it in turns to read out a card with a question and everyone as to answer, but to make it more interesting we will be using vertisirum that Harry brewed earlier, I'll go first," Hermione picked out a random card from the deck.

"This is a simple one, everyone, take a drop of veritisirum. So what is your dream job?" Hermione asked everyone in the room.

Justin spoke first. "I want to be the new Rita Skeeter but less of the mean stuff."

Hermione jesterd to Hannah.

"I want to be a Quidditch player but I've never wanted to tell anyone because my friends didn't like the idea."

Harry spoke next. "I want to be a defence against the dark arts teacher."

Ron nodded and said he wanted to be an Auror. 

Hermione said she wanted to be a ministry worker to help house-elf rights.

"How about you Draco?" Hermione asked.

"One, I never said you could call me by my first name. Second of all I really expected to rot away in Azkaban, after all, that happened so I never really considered it but if I had to choose I'd be a potions teacher.

Hemione smiled.

Ron grunted and seemed to have found and raided the fridge of iced buns.

There was an awkward silence before Hannah took the pack of cards from Hermione and read one of the top.

"Oh this is a fun one, what is a secret you wanted to tell someone in this room for a long time?

Everyone smiled.

hannah spoke again

"I will go first this time, I say the time I put a permanent sticking charm on snapes chair in the first year by accident I got detention for a week and his robes stuck to his chair. "

Everyone laughed.

Justin spoke next. "My first secret is that I have always loved Hannah Abbott. My second secret is that I hate veritisirum as I was not meant to say that"

Harry's turn was next.

"Well, mine's that I have always wanted to be friends with Draco Malfoy because he has shiny hair. I like the blondness of it and his pretty eyes."

Harry looked around with wide eyes and embarrassment. 

Now everyone almost fell on the floor as they all cracked up.

"Well that one goes to you too Potter, that was exactly my secret except for the fact that I like the emerald colour of your eyes and jet black hair." Malfoy blushed with a lopsided grin on his pale face.

"I have to agree with you Justin as that was the darkest secret I've ever had. Don't tell anyone ok?"

Everyone nodded except Harry who seemed to be daydreaming.

Hermione's face lit up knowingly and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. please comment below and tell me what you think of it.


	3. The next day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is by the tree near the lake. Doing homework.

Harry was sitting underneath the great tree, studying at his DADA homework. He was all alone as Hermione and Ron were at hogshead.

Draco Malfoy appeared with his homework too. He was alone till upon Harry sitting by the tree.

Draco sat down next to him. "Potter, I'd like to say thank you for inviting me last night, I enjoyed myself."

"That's ok Malfoy, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Look, you know I'm starting afresh so if it's not too late and if the offers still on since we were together I'd like to be friends?"

Harry looked hopefully at Malfoy, to his utter amazement he smiled at Harry.

"Of course, I'm starting again too. I'll make you a deal, I call you Harry and you call me Draco. Shall we forget about the past?"

Harry put down his quill and shook Draco's hand.

"Deal" Nodded Draco.

Draco and Harry talked and did homework until late that afternoon. 

"We had better get going to dinner. Good job year eighth share a table on there own. Do you want to sit with me?" The blonde haired boy asked Harry shyly.

"Sure Draco, we can sit with Ron and Hermione if that's ok?"

"Year that's fine" Draco replied.

So up they got, still talking, they headed up to the eighth year common room and said the password. When they came down together Hermione smiled and moved over them all to sit. Ron was to busy with his food to notice.

"Glad you two have become friends," Stated Hermione. "I brought you some sugar quills Harry but I suppose Draco could have some." 

Draco nodded to Harry and back to Hermione.

"Thanks, want to play another round of that game tonight but with only the four of us?" Draco asked his new friends.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Everyone agreed happily.

At eight pm that night, the four went to the room of requirement and a similar room to the one they had last night came into progress. The only difference was that there were now four beanbags like armchairs around the coffee table instead of the sofas.

Draco picked out a card and read, they had already taken the veritisirum. "OK, so if you could marry anyone who would it be?"


	4. Do you want to be my best friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco and Hermione and Ron are still playing the game and everybody is still answering Draco Malfoy's question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, as I wrote this before school.

Harry snorted, into his sweater.

Ron who found some chocolate cookies pointed his finger at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and grinned at the redhead boy. "Well, that is very touching Ronald."

Draco laughed. "Well, I have no idea who to marry."

Harry was still sniggering as the pale face boy faced him.

"Me neither," Replied Draco.

Harry picked up the cards. "So, ask one question to anyone in here. Ok so... Draco do you want to be joint best friend with Ron me?"

Draco considered for a while. "Go on then." His grey eyes twinkling. "Only if Weasley would agree?"

"Sure, only if I get the bigger half of the friendship. " Ron joked has he stuffed another bit of cookie in his mouth.

Now everyone was laughing. 

They asked more questions and more questions and more until they had nearly finished the whole pack.

"I'm going back into Hogsmeade tomorrow so I can buy a new pack of cards because we've nearly finished all these," Hermione announced as she only held five cards that were left. "It's already 1 o'clock in the morning so I think we should be getting ready for bed, don't you?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all stood up and shook each other's hands.

Draco left first but turned and winked at Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have figured out that I only want short chapters so people can read them at night and stuff like that.


	5. Sunday supprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend time at Hogsmeade together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway in.

Harry was standing in the entrance hall, waiting for Draco to come down.

Harry had a tight dragon t-shirt and blue denim trousers on and red converse shoes to match his top. It was a good ten minutes before Draco came.

The blonde haired boy had a green sleeveless top and black trousers. 

They walked together down, the winding road that led onto Hogsmeade. Hands slightly touching now and again. Harry kept looking at Draco, I mean it's hard not to, every time Draco looked at Harry, Harry turned back pretending that he never looked.

Draco was the first to speak. "Where are Ron and Hermione? "Draco asked the green-eyed boy.

"Oh, they went before us, because I decided to wait for you. I mean that's what friends don't they?" Harry blushed hiding his face.

Draco tried to hide his grin but it no good, he was just too happy. "Yes, it is, thanks for waiting."

"Your welcome." Beamed Harry.

So the two boys proceeded on the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	6. Hogsmeade day trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are at Hogsmeade and they have fun

Draco and Harry looked around, they could see lots of students but Ron and Hermione could not be seen.

"Shall we go to the sweet shop?" asked Draco to Harry.

"Yeah if you want," Harry told his friend.

So they went to Honeydukes and the bought Bertie Botts every flavour Beans and chocolate frogs.

"I didn't know you liked chocolate frogs Draco." Said Harry in surprise when Draco spent five galleons on a hundred box family pack.

"Oh yes, I only have you, Ron and Hermione, to get for now." Grinned Draco.

Harry gazed in wonder. "I'm on a chocolate frog card. How?"

"Yeah, you're on a frog card because of what happened last year." Draco simply explained, looking sadly down at his feet.

"Hey, It's ok Draco, none of it was your fault," Harry told his friend, trying to make him feel better.

Harry could see that he was sad. So he took Draco's hand and dragged him into the three broomsticks. Over on the back corner of the room was Ron and Hermione. They went and sat next to each other at the table.

Madam Rosmerta went to the table and waited for them to order. 

"Two Firewiskies please," Harry ordered with a smile.

Ron and Hermione already had drinks.

"Ron, I and Draco looked everywhere for you."

Ron looked a bit guilty but Hermione spoke. "Oh, Harry we got all our stuff because you did take a while. We knew you and Draco would want some quality time together." She smirked and then started to giggle.

Harry and Draco's drinks arrived. 

"Me and Harry had a good time ." Voiced Draco who seemed happier. Hermione noticed something that not many people would. It seemed to her that Harry and Draco were sitting closer together than they normally would do.

Both of the boy's hands were under the table. Could she be imagining all this or did they keep looking at each other very quickly all the time over and over again? But she knew that Harry had been spending more time with Draco than with Ron.

"Come on let's go outside and walk back to the castle," Ron said as he was getting bored and feeling hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	7. NEWTS...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NEWTS are upon them.

Harry walked into the great hall in silence as it was his NEWTS exam.

The first exam was for defence against the dark arts. He searched for his name on the desk as this was a writing paper. The practical would be in the afternoon. 

Harry found his name in the middle of rows of little desks and chairs. The greened eyed boy looked who was sitting around him and to his surprise, he was sitting next to Draco. 

"Now sit down and open your paper, please. You may begin." Stated the examiner.

Harry opened his paper and took a little glance at Draco who was scribbling away at his paper. Looking back at his, the first question was easy. (What is the incantation for a Patronus). Harry put his answer down and went onto the next question. 

An hour later all the year seven and eight students filed out of the hall and Harry waited for his best friends. 

"Oh, no! I think I got question twelve wrong," Excalmed Hermione in a worried voice.

Ron tried to calm her down. "You did fine Hermione." 

Draco came out of the hall last, checking that he had everything in his bag. "How did you think you did? Asked Draco to his friend.

"Fine," Harry replied.

That afternoon they had DADA practical. 

On Harry's exam time table: 

MONDAY: Defence against the dark arts.

TUESDAYS: Transfiguration.

WEDNESDAY: Potions.

THURSDAY: Herbology.

FRIDAY: Charms.

Over the week everyone worked hard and Hermione harder still. 

After the charms exam, the four friends walked down to the black lake and watched the giant squid bobbing up and down. 

"I bet you get an O in everything Draco." said to Hermione. 

"I bet I don’t. " she huffed.

Everyone laughed as they knew she was just being modest. They were all happy too as that was the last day of exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	8. Goodbye Hogwarts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and harry help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. CLIFFHANGER! !!!!

Harry and Draco got onto the train back to kings cross.

They were talking about the future because Draco didn't have any home to go back to and Harry had Grimmauld place so Harry had asked Draco whether he wanted to live with him for a while until he got his own apartment.

Draco said yes so when they got to the nearest apparation point so they would apparate to his home.

They found the compartment where Ron and Hermione have been and were saving them seats. 

"I must thank you, Harry, for letting me stay at your place," Said Draco.

"No problem, that's what friends do."

Nobody spoke until the lunch trolley came by. Harry got half a dozen chocolate Frogs, he opened one and his mouth opens in shock.

"Hey, Draco this frog card has you on it." Excalmed Harry.

Draco fell on the floor in shock. He had just opened one with Albus Dumbledore on it and he dropped that on Ron's knee. Taking the card with him on from Harry.

"How did I get on a chocolate frog card if I haven't done anything good?"

Draco read what was said underneath his picture.

DRACO MALFOY

18 YEARS OLD IN JUNE

HE SAVED HARRY POTTER

AND GOT OUTSTANDING IN POTIONS

HIS LIFE AMBITIONS ARE BEING A POTIONS MASTER  
AND HAVING FOUR CHILDREN.

 

"This must be very recent I didn't know I had outstanding and potions. I'm missing a date on the card it was published yesterday that means that our results are out." Draco said this out allowned to Harry.

 

XxxxxxxxX

 

The next day an owl flew through the window of Grimmauld place. The bird flew onto the table and stuck out its leg. Harry and Draco we're having breakfast at the time and Harry took off the letter and opened it. Inside were two envelopes, one with his name on it and one with Draco's.

Dear Mr Potter;

We would like to inform you that your newt results are below.

DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O  
TRANSFIGURATION: E  
POTIONS: O  
HERBOLOGY: O  
CHARMS: E

Signed headmistress Professor McGonagall.

 

Harry looked at Draco, whose eyes looked up. "I got an O in everything except transfiguration."

Harry stood up and gave Draco a big hug, it lasted a good minute and a half before they broke away. Draco blushed and made an excuse that he had to clean his teeth to get out of the kitchen.

Not until Draco stood up did they notice Hermione standing in the door. She nodded and smiled then handed Harry her newt results. As everyone had expected she got outstanding in everything.

When she had left a good five hours later Harry looked at Draco. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. "

Draco looked at Harry for a few seconds then smiled. "No its fine, it was quite nice actually. I mean that It was ok for you to do that. No, I mean that I liked it. Well, you know what I mean." Stammered the blonde haired boy going red in the face.

Harry got up from the sofa and now they were in the living room he went over to the family tree tapestry that hung on the wall.

"Draco did you know that you're on this?" Harry asked his friend.

Draco looked at it and traced his name. "No, I'd rather not be a part of this family. Do you know how to blast my name off like they did with the other family members that they disowned."

"No, I'm sorry I don't. It's dark magic I can't do that. "

"I would never ask that of you, Harry."

 

XxxxxxxX

 

That night, they were in the living room again drinking wine and eating chocolate. 

"Harry I need to tell you something, you can kick me out of the house after I say it if you want. I've been meaning to say it ever since we became friends..."


	9. More then friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drago and Harry become closer.

"...Harry, I-I love you," A single tear slid down Draco's cheek.

"Draco I-" Spluttered Harry not sure what to say.

Draco stood hastily. "Harry It doesn't matter, I can go if you want."

Harry walked closer to Draco. "No, Draco I love you too..."

They got closer together and their lips touched, sweet and chaise, taking there time tasting each other. Harry put his hands on Draco's hair, stroking the silky soft strands. They were very passionate about it. 

"Harry, do you want to be my boyfriend?" asked Draco as the reluctantly pulled apart.

"Of course I will Draco." Harry beamed planted a little kiss on his forehead. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

When they went to bed that night Draco was about to go into his room one below Harry's.

"Hey, Draco you can sleep with me if you want."

Draco smiled and followed Harry upstairs.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

The next day Ron and Hermione dropped in through floo powder.

Hermione watched them all day. They kept smiling at each other, holding hands, and just snuggling up to each other.

When they were sitting down drinking tea Harry was leaning against Draco's arm. Hermione stood up and spoke.

"Is it just me, or is there something going on with you two?" The witch asked putting her hands on her hips.

The boys smiled at each other staring into each other's eyes getting lost for a moment.

"Yeah,"

"Want to talk?" Hermonie tried again to get there attention.

"Nope, not just yet," Sighed Harry not paying any notice to her.

Hermione grinned at Ron who was eating some chocolate digestive biscuits.

"It's a bit obvious you know mate, ever since that game that we played the other month. You just can't keep your eyes off each other."

Draco looked at Harry then back at Ron.

"Oh!" They both giggled. "Should we tell everyone?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, why not," Draco replied happily then he had ever been in his whole life.


	10. Will you?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise xxx

A few weeks later Harry was shopping in Diagon ally.

Draco said he was going to meet some friends, which was technically true as he was going to the Burrow. When he got there he rang the bell and Ron answered the door.

"Hi Draco, why are you here?" The redhead asked narrowing his eyes.

"I need to talk to your mother if that's ok?" Draco said nervously.

"Sure." Shrugged Ron, letting him in.

In the kitchen was Mrs Weasly, cooking lunch for her family. Ron introduced Draco to his mum.

"Mum this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is mum."

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Call me Molly dear." She nodded towards Draco.

"Molly, you are the closest motherly person to Harry. so I thought it would be right to ask you. Would it be ok if I asked Harry to marry him?"

Draco was shaking but his voice held firm.

Molly looked the boy up and down, thinking for a moment. "Yes, but don't hurt him, or you will have me to deal with, she winked at him."

Draco couldn't fail to keep a happy smile off his face. "Thank you, Molly, I won't hurt him I promise."

 

XxxxxxxxxX

 

About a month later Harry was out again, so Draco decided this would be the right time to propose. The teen went into the drawing room and scattered rose petals on the floor and lit little tealights in the middle to make a heart shape.

When Harry came back, Draco called him into the drawing room. Falling on the floor down on one knee with a small teal blue box which held a gold ring with an emerald in the middle. The door opened and Harry stood inside, his hands on his face, mouth wide open in shock and surprise. 

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco asked with love in his voice.

Harry who was now crying with happiness shouted out in glee."Yes, Draco I will definitely marry you. I love you so much."

So Draco put the ring on his finger tenderly kissing it and they kissed, and looked into each other's eyes, losing themselves in there happy forever.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

NINETEEN YEARS LATER:

 

Draco and Harry were walking hand in hand on platform 9 3/4, with four children running in and out of passengers.

James Sirius 14, Albus Severus 12, Scorpius Draco 12 and Lily Luna 11.

 

Now everyone was going to Hogwarts (even Harry and Draco as they were professors at school now.)  
One by one they got on the Hogwarts express, with a toot the train pulled from the station and rounded a corner. 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter. Technically this is the first story I have ever written
> 
> I might write again tomorrow.


End file.
